


Until Christmas

by GrammaWhoSaid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrammaWhoSaid/pseuds/GrammaWhoSaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Quite sure where I plan to take this it's off cannon but will follow it in big events more or less. <br/> What if instead of John moving back to Baker street Mary moves in? Because really I can't bear to think of Mary pregnant and alone for all those months until Christmas. This takes place starting with Mary's reveal of a secret past life and hopefully up to the end of her pregnancy not 100% sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not the Watson he was expecting.

      The ambulance left with Sherlock left John and Mary alone. The silence ached for Mary but she knew she had earned it, and that there would likely be more silence like this from John in the future. She had hurt him devastated him but she was committed to fighting for him for them she would give him time and hope that eventually he would see she had never meant for all of this pain. John rose to leave grabbing his coat from the hook. Mary rose as well to follow him but a short stern shake of John’s head put her back in her seat. He left she was alone in the flat. Mary clenched her jaw against the tears she had no right to shed but they came anyway.

       She makes her way to Sherlock’s bed the thought of going to sleep in John’s old room raises a lump in her throat and she simply can’t bear the thought of it. Sherlock’s bed is comforting his scent is strong in the sheets and on the pillows. Mary hugs one to her chest and breaths in the heady woodsy musk that could only be Sherlock’s. His smell is familiar and heart warming instead of heartbreaking and Mary finds she can’t deny herself the simple comfort of it. She’s dying for a glass of wine, to drink and forget but then she remembers the growing life inside of her and brakes. Mary sobs for her child, for John, for Sherlock, and for herself even though she doesn’t deserve it. Exhaustion takes her before her tears dry. Sleep is fitful and lonesome she finds herself reaching for a warm body that isn’t there. She cannot drag herself from 221B for work the next day or the day after that.

      This is how Sherlock finds her curled up in his bed sleeping fitfully in the middle of the afternoon hugging one of his pillows. He is not overly surprised to see her there having seen her coat hanging on the peg when he went to hang his own. He presumed there would be a Watson in his flat when he returned just not this one. But ‘oh’ he thinks John must be angry with him as well for taking Mary’s side in all of this and it must have been much more dramatic to slam a door in her face then to be the one left behind in the flat. Sherlock rolled his eyes John did so love to be dramatic almost every bit as much as himself.

      He looks at Mary fully now deducing she’s been sleeping for most of the past 48 hours though not peacefully, and crying any of the time she had spent awake. Sherlock breaths a put upon sigh mumbling ‘that of course now I must take care of an emotional pregnant Mary’. He grumbles lightly about the task he has just placed on himself not being able to help the small feeling of pity for Mary. He could not imagine the torture of not knowing if you would lose the love of John Watson. And he couldn’t help but feel responsible for the mess the three had found themselves in to begin with. He has always seen that she had something to hide but could also deduce that it was a secret kept to protect not to hurt or harm. Sherlock knows that John will see this in time this ‘great truth’ he mentally gives John until Christmas to see for himself lest Sherlock make him see. The night he had returned and ruined John’s first proposal attempted he had also ruined Mary’s confession attempt. He could see it now remembering that she seemed nervous and anxious. But a woman like Mary wouldn’t be worried about a proposal that she already knew she would say yes to. She was nervous because she was going to tell John then the truth about her past well as much as she could bear to say and then hope that he would still give her the ring. But Sherlock had spoiled it after Mary saw John’s violent and hurt reaction to a ‘betrayal’ like Sherlock’s she felt she could never tell him the truth so she hid it.

      Yes this mess was his fault of this Sherlock was sure. So he would perform his duties to rectify the situation he had made a vow after all to them both not just John. He woke Mary shaking her lightly.  Mary blinked a little disoriented but before she could say anything to Sherlock about occupying his bed he beat her to the punch. “You’ll want to get going now if you are going to make it round to your flat for clothes and things before John returns home, and for gods sakes eat something woman you are with child!” Mary’s eyes grew moist but from gratitude instead of sorrow for the first time in days. He shoves her out of the flat with a sandwich from Mrs. Hudson of course and gets back to why he’s in the flat at all.

       He flutters about gathering things he wishes to take back with him to the hospital rushing now that he’s spent so much time on Mary. Mycroft will know by now he’s escaped hospital again and should have a car to retrieve him at any moment. He hears the car and anticipates the knock before they come. His morphine is wearing off as is and he’s in no mood to kick up a fuss butt he hesitates at the door and for the first time in his life Sherlock Holmes leaves a note before leaving his flat. No need to stress a pregnant woman he figures no need for a miscarriage they three had been through enough he figures. His sit down with Magnussen had not been as taxing as his escaped to 221B. So Sherlock is almost happy to slip back into his hospital gown and be tapped back into the morphine. The drugs make him sleepy however and he is too weak to fight against them.

     He wakes later that evening and the sight that greets him is the stern face of one Dr. John Watson. “I’ve got your wife” Sherlock croaks his throat is dry he wishes for water. He is not ready to have this talk yet John is still too emotional about the while thing.

    “Have you now? And she didn’t finish you off when she had you alone? I’m surprised.” Sherlock’s eyes focus and harden. Fine he’ll have this talk now

     “No John she didn’t ‘finish me off’ she was too busy weeping and neglecting her health and that of your unborn child”. Sherlock was fuming now and John seemed startled by it. “ Think what you will John but that woman has never intentionally set out to hurt you in fact quite the opposite is true. So you can sulk at your empty flat for as long as you like but do not pretend for one second that Mary could be so cruel. She has seen first hand better then most, better then even myself what my death would do to you and she could never hurt you in that way. It’s John’s turn to fume now at these accusations that Sherlock is throwing his way.

    “How can you for give her so easily? She SHOT you incase you forgot and has been keeping secrets life altering ones! How could you take her side over mine?” at that John’s face softens as he desperately scrambles for some semblance of sense in all of this. Sherlock huffs of course he would have to spell everything out for John.

     “Because for her secrets she now risks losing you she has already lost your trust and she fears your love.” Sherlock looks straight into John’s eyes “ I pity her John for what could be worse then falling from your favor?” John seems stunned almost sad but the look is gone almost as quickly as it had come replaced with a sternness Sherlock is not used to seeing on the good doctor’s face.

    “Good she ought to fret I have no plans to forgive her or even speak to her as of now. So I hope you two enjoy each other’s company because you wont have mine for some time. At that John storms out Sherlock frets slightly realizing that it really will take until Christmas to bring John around. After working him self into such a state there is nothing Sherlock can do but wait for John to come to his own conclusions however painfully slow that will be.

     Sherlock picks up his laptop and pages a nurse for water she brings a dinner tray as well but he ignores it in favor of diving into heavy research. If he were to be living with a pregnant woman for so long he would need to know what to expect. He had always wanted to study a pregnancy close up anyways he hoped Mary was up for the task.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Mrs.Hudson have a chat and Sherlock is really getting into this pregnancy business.

Mary wakes up alone in Sherlock’s bed not nearly as disoriented as last time. She hears puttering in the kitchen and gets up slipping on one of Sherlock’s dressing gowns. It’s Mrs. Hudson of course making breakfast for two to the looks of it.“Good morning dear Sherlock called last night to say you’ll be staying a spell so I thought I’d come by and keep you some company.” Mary thinks about having another cry but quickly shoves the thought away. She smiles widely at Mrs. Hudson  
“Thank you I don’t deserve it” she says walking into the kitchen to put the kettle on for them while Mrs. Hudson finishes breakfast.   
“Oh hush now,” Mrs. Hudson scolds. “I don’t care one lick about your past anyone with eyes can see you love those boys and have done so much for them! John’s just being foolish but don’t you worry dear he’ll come round especially with Sherlock on your side. He’ll make John see reason and bring him back here to Baker Street to you both.” Mary nearly drops the mugs but manages to set them on the kitchen table that for once is clear of both experiments and wedding plans.  
“Mrs. Hudson you make it sound like the three of us are married instead of just John and I.” The landlady rolls her eyes at that as she spoons eggs onto plates alongside some toast for the two of them.   
“Darling I wasn’t born yesterday you three may not all be shagging but you are all married in a sense anyways.” Mary blushes quite nearly scandalized but realizes there is no need to be coy with Mrs. Hudson.  
“Yes I suppose we are. What have we gotten ourselves into?” Mary expects no answer to her wistful question but Mrs. Hudson is quick to give her one.  
“Happiness, if you three would stop blundering about and if John would stop acting so thick.” Mary opens her mouth to defend John but a look from Mrs. Hudson shuts her mouth quickly. The two enjoy their breakfast though a glance at the clock tells Mary it’s more proper to call this lunch. Mrs. Hudson stays until nearly dinnertime the two spend their time watching sappy made for TV romance films, the kind that Mary usually laughs at. This time however she finds herself tearing up at the predictable ending of the lovers ending up together. Mrs. Hudson leaves petting her on the cheek as she goes.   
“ Just give him some time dear not even John can stay mad forever.” She supposes Mrs. Hudson is right but she knows that even if John stops being angry he still may not take her back. At least anger was a strong emotion Mary worries that he will simply stop feeling anything towards her and move on cutting her out of his and Sherlock’s life. She looks around the flat missing her boys even though it’s her fault that they’re absent. She sees a notebook on the coffee table she thumbs through it noticing that it is hardly used and figures Sherlock won’t miss it. She searches for a pen and when she finally unearths one she settles into Sherlock’s chair just as another predictable gushy movie begins. Mary writes, letters mostly to John but a few to Sherlock as well. She does not write letters asking for forgiveness no she writes letters of love. Each letter expressing something different she loves about them their strength, courage, the way they lick their lips, or their deliciously curly hair. Of course she muses she will never give these letters but it still felt good to write these things down. To see the reasons why she had lied and betrayed written in front of her in black and white. It strengthens her convictions she will just have to wait John out he certainly couldn’t be mad forever. Mary decides she will not hide from John or try to force his hand but to keep on living like this at 221B as if they were always like this until John is ready to forgive and to come home. She falls asleep that night peacefully wrapped in Sherlock’s comforter that is slowly but surely beginning to smell like herself.

As Mary drifts off to sleep across town Sherlock stirs he had spent much of the day in and out of consciousness but now the fog was beginning to clear. His eyes open not as quickly as he would like adjusting to the muted light of his room he sits up; well the hospital bed sits up and brings him along. He pulls the tray with his laptop closer to him picking up where he had left off the night before. Really it was early morning by the time sleep took him but Sherlock was not concerned with such small details. He looks over the list of approved meals and the eating schedule he has made for Mary. There is also a growth and body changes chart he has begun though there isn’t much for it yet. Noting the hour Sherlock sends an E-mail to Mycroft asking a favor of all things. The first snide text only takes five minutes to arrive.

‘I didn’t realize you were expecting brother dear. Don’t tell me John is the father.’ –MH

Sherlock rolls his eyes and decides to have a bit of fun.

‘Got it in one I’ll let you know when we have our shower.’ –SH

a moment later his phone buzzes hi picks it up on the second sound no use pretending he hadn’t heard his phone he does still need that favor after all.  
“Now Sherlock please don’t tell me you’re becoming involved with the Watson’s I thought we agreed that after the wedding you would move on. Remember Redbeard.” Sherlock presses his lips together and counts to three before answering his brother.   
“Yes Mycroft once upon a time I gave all my love to a dog that died before his time; and instead of learning a valuable lesson about coping with the lose of a loved one my brother turned it into a weapon to control my emotions. but I am not 8 years old any more. And if those two years away has taught me anything it is that I do have a heart and that I should try to listen to it sometimes. Or would you like to go back to pulling me out of ditches while I’m high as a kite ready to snap your neck brother dear?” this was the bottom line that Mycroft needed to understand either he tried his luck with John and Mary or he went back to the needle it was really that simple. Mycroft clears his throat on the other end of the line.  
“And when do you want these things to Baker Street?” Sherlock smirks his battle is won.  
“In the morning along with a copy of the meal plans and other instructions, and honestly brother you should think of finding yourself a goldfish. I hear Lestrade has plenty of free time now that his divorce has been finalized.” His only response is a small click as Mycroft disconnects the call. “Brothers” Sherlock mumbles and goes on to read the latest hits on the blog. He solves over half of the cases posted without leaving his bed texting Lestrade when it was something the police would need to finish up. The other cases he dismisses as boring or requiring more footwork then he currently has to offer i.e. any. Overall there is nothing to hold his attention for long and his mind begins to wander. Sherlock tries to imagine Mary’s baby shower a picture of the three of them on the invitations. Mary in the middle with Sherlock and John on either side all with a hand on her stomach text around them that says ‘we’re expecting’ the idea seems absurd. Would John and Mary really want him that close to their lives? Their family? Ever since Sherlock had discovered the Mrs.’ instead of Mr. Watson in 221B the plan has been to get them all happily living together. He saw this possibility in the way Mary hugged his pillow and in the hurt in John’s questioning gaze when Sherlock had ‘Chosen’ Mary’s side over his. Feelings, Sherlock was still struggling to understand them but for the first time in his life he actually wanted to try. He had never wanted a family before and it was rather an invigorating feeling if not also completely terrifying. He turns his morphine up and idly thinks that at this rate he’s going to become nocturnal. This is the last coherent thought he has as the morphine takes him under once more.

Mary wakes in Sherlock’s bed stretching languidly feeling well rested at last. Which is good because tomorrow the weekend is over and her crying holiday would have to come to an end. She pulls on Sherlock’s dressing gown that she has commandeered and hopes it isn’t his favorite as she finds herself growing quite fond of it. She heads for the kitchen where she plans on searching something edible out and likely some tea as well. The sight she sees upon entering the living room however slows her progress and leaves her gaping. There are packages, boxes, and groceries all over the flat. She spots a binder the only thing on the kitchen table and goes to pick it up sidestepping all the parcels in her way. She reaches it and picks it up and is only mildly surprised to see her name on it along with the title ‘dietary plans for a healthy pregnancy.’ She can’t find it within herself to be angry the only feeling she finds is a sort of tenderness as she flips open the binder to find an approved breakfast plan for herself. After her by the book breakfast she begins to sort through the boxes. She notices that all perishables have been put away already and she glad for that now she doesn’t have to rush. Sherlock has been thorough she notes as she puts away the last of the groceries there is enough food to keep her on her approved diet for some time. As she goes through the many boxes littering the flat trying to organize or at least make a mental log of it all she realizes how truly thorough the man has been. Well Mycroft’s people have been anyways she has every item imaginable a pregnant woman could need. She discovers a pregnancy log for things like growth of her body and the babies as well and figures this is the one thing that is more for Sherlock then her. She thinks of this log like homework and groans lightly thinking pregnancy is supposed to be magical not mathematical. Mary is feeling overwhelmed and shoves the rest of the unopened boxes into a corner promising to get to them…. eventually. She rubs her stomach absentmindedly and though it’s much too early to feel anything it calms her.  
“How about some lunch then?” Mary spends the rest of her day talking to her stomach and trying not to think too much about work at the clinic the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed next chapter is in the works and will have some time with John. I may skip ahead a bit soon just to Sherlock leaving the hospital. I am ready for some domestic Mary and Sherlock also comfort for Mary as her belly swells and John's anger doesn't budge.
> 
> Let me know how you are liking this story and anything you can think of that might make my story even better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please let me know and I will keep going. I just had so many head-cannons building up in my head I had to let them loose not sure how i'm going to fit it into a story and make it from point A to point B but I'll work it out. one of those head-cannons which got this story going is that if Mary were left alone fretting and stressing over John and the possible reveal of her double life it would have caused a miscarriage for sure and I just could not stand the thought of Mary alone and pregnant when she should be with her boys and happy. So I set to make things right!


End file.
